Michael did 80 jumping jacks at night. Ashley did 22 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Michael do than Ashley?
Solution: Find the difference between Michael's jumping jacks and Ashley's jumping jacks. The difference is $80 - 22$ jumping jacks. $80 - 22 = 58$.